


So

by RickGrimes



Series: A Collection of Grimescest Drabbles & Crack [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Incest, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: Carl is supposed to be going on a date with a girl from his school. The girl never shows up, but her dad does...





	So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who wants to die because of 8x08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+wants+to+die+because+of+8x08).



Carl looked around the restaurant nervously. He was nestled in a booth at the back of the place, but close enough to the front that he could keep an eye on the door. He didn't want to be surprised when his date came in.

Carl had been...shocked when Judith had asked him out. No, maybe intrigued was a better word. He hadn't even been sure that she knew who he was. He knew her from around school, but they weren't close or anything. She was pretty, sure, that's what all his friends said at least. More than that, she was incredibly intelligent. Carl had seen her on sports teams too, he admired her athletic ability. As far as he could tell, she was nice, and they'd exchanged a few words in a few classes. He had never received any indication that she liked him or noticed him anymore than the next guy. As his dad always said, Walshes were just natural ladies' men. Maybe there was truth to it. Not that Carl had ever really cared.

They were supposed to meet for 6:00 at the Boston Pizza. His dad had dropped him off at 5:45. He expected Judy to show up no later than 6:15 since she sometimes got to class late...a bit of a troublemaker.

Carl wasn't concerned at 6:10, but when it got to 6:30, he couldn't look away from the door. He started sweating when the waiter came by for a fourth time. He'd already had two refills and eaten half the complimentary nachos.

At 7:00 he just went ahead and ordered a dessert. There was no point in ordering a huge meal. He couldn't stomach it. He was humiliated. He hadn't been in love with the girl or anything, but it stung. Why had she done this? What had he ever done to her? People were looking at him strangely. What was a 14 year old kid doing in a Boston Pizza alone on a Friday night.

 

Carl rested his head on his hand as he ate the chocolate cheesecake. He jumped when a man sat down across from him.

"Hey--" Carl started to protest.

"You must be Carl," the man questioned. He looked apologetic and amused.

"Yeah, at least last time I checked," He rolled his eyes.

"Charmer," the man huffed.

"Who are you?" Carl asked, finishing off the last bite of his cheesecake.

"Rick Grimes," the man responded.

"Oh," Carl raised his eyebrows. "That makes sense."

"Yeah," the man trailed off awkwardly.

 

"Hello there," the waitress chimed. "Your date made it after all," she smiled.

Carl would've been annoyed, but the woman seemed to be genuinely glad for him. That was kind of nice. Except Rick wasn't his date. Carl figured she would've just thought Rick was his dad if he hadn't told her he was waiting for a date. Jesus Christ. Now everyone in the Boston Pizza knew he'd been waiting like a fool for this older man? Wow, he hated Judith.

"Yeah," Rick sighed with a smirk. He winked at Carl before turning back to the waitress. "Sorry to make him keep your table so long. Don't worry, we'll make it worth your while."

"Oh please," the waitress shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just glad someone came for this little cutie after all."

"Oh my God," Carl muttered, turning away.

"I'd like a Jack and Coke please," Rick ordered. "Oh and an appetizer platter."

"Right away," the woman smiled.

 

"You don't have to do that," Carl sighed. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"No. It is," Rick disagreed. "I'm not happy with Judith. Not at all."

"It's cool," Carl shrugged. "I wasn't really sure why she asked me out anyway. It makes sense for this to happen."

Rick frowned, "Seriously?"

Carl nodded, "Honestly, I don't really care...it's not like I was in love with her. I was just kind of confused by the whole thing. I think I'll just go, actually."

"No, no," Rick argued. "It's the least I can do to make up for wasting your time. Just stay a bit."

"Why?" Carl crossed his arms.

"Because," Rick shrugged. "You look sad. I'm not letting you go home like that."

"How'd you even know about this anyway?" Carl changed the topic.

"She mentioned the date in passing a few days ago, actually," Rick's mouth twitched. "I was watching TV when she walked in the door with a friend. Me, being extremely committed to the dignity of my fellow man, went to investigate. By the time she told me everything, I didn't think I would make it, but luckily you are an incredibly patient boy."

"Seriously? So what's her story?" Carl laughed. "She was just too lazy to cancel and ditched me for a night in? It was all a joke?"

Rick held up his hands, "Between you and me, I still don't understand it. Sometimes," the man trailed off, "She just...does things. To see what'll happen. She doesn't even mean to be cruel. She just doesn't think of consequences."

Carl shrugged, "Whatever."

"May I ask why you even agreed to the date if her not showing up affects you so little?"

"Uhhh," Carl scratched his head. "You'll be pissed if I say anything against her. Or you'll tell her."

Rick frowned.

"Well, she's pretty and everything. I just...she asked, and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I wasn't exactly that interested."

"If you weren't interested, why'd you wait so long for her to show up?" Rick tested.

"Jesus," Carl complained, sipping his drink. "Why do you care so much?"

A grin spread slowly across the man's face, "Because."

"Honestly," Carl protested. "You don't have to do all this. Pretend to care or be nice to me, or whatever. I'm seriously not that upset."

Rick just waited.

"I didn't want my dad to know, okay? If I asked him to pick me up too early, he would've asked what I did wrong."

Rick frowned. "Oh."

"Like I said," Carl began. "Why do you care?"

"Like I said. You looked sad," Rick explained. "I wanted to cheer you up."

"No," Carl disagreed. "I'm not heartbroken...Not gonna go home and kill myself or something. You can let it go."

"Fair enough," Rick nodded his assent. "How about this. I'll finish my drink and the food when it gets here. Then I'll drive you home."

Carl smiled. "Works for me."

 

Rick didn't hesitate to dig in when the appetizer platter arrived.

Carl didn't touch it.

The older man has a glint in his eye as he left his drink untouched, opting for the water.

"So," Carl cleared his throat, looking down at his lap. "What do you do?"

"I work over at the gun range," Rick answered. "I give lessons. That kind of thing."

Carl nodded. "Cool."

"How about you. You in the same grade as Judy?"

"Yep," Carl popped his lips.

"Hmm," Rick mused. "And your parents? What do they do?"

"Ehhh, dad's a cop. Mom stays at home."

"So," Rick smirked. "Been on any dates before? Or would this have been the first?"

Carl blushed. He felt like he should've found Rick's questions rude, but the man's face betrayed nothing but polite interest. Curiosity. He didn't seem to making fun of him.

"Not really. Not many people have been interested," Carl admitted.

"That's odd," Rick tilted his head.

"Why?" Carl wondered.

Rick just smiled knowingly.

Carl raised his eyebrows in bewilderment. This guy was certainly a character.

 

"You wouldn't want your dad knowing the truth about tonight," Rick commented. "Tell me more about that."

Carl sighed. "There's nothing to it. He just...he's really confident. Outgoing, you know? He wouldn't really understand. It's not like he'd be mad at me or something...just. It's better if he doesn't know."

"No problem," Rick said calmly. "For what it's worth. I am really sorry about Judith."

"It's honestly cool," Carl shook his head. "Really. I would've had to pay for her, and then it would've been awkward at school...wondering 'where do we go from here'. Better off this way."

"Wow," Rick raised his eyebrows. "So wise."

Carl smiled. "You're not drinking you're drink."

Rick looked back at Carl coyly. "Oh? I must've forgot."

He still didn't touch it.

"It's okay, you can drink it. I'm sure the bar has more Jack Daniel's."

"True, but once it's gone, we have to go."

Carl shrugged. "Not necessarily." The boy allowed himself to smile once more. Oh God. Jesus take the wheel. Was he actually flirting with this man? He needed to control himself.

Rick licked his lips. "I like your style, Carl."

 

Carl ended up having a few of the carrot sticks on the platter while Rick devoured all of the wings and pizza bites. Carl felt too amped up to really consume anything. The cheesecake was about to be added to his list of regrets. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why was he so nervous?

"So," Carl said.

"So," Rick responded, looking at his empty drink and water glass.

"Are you getting another drink?" Carl wondered. He had half a mind to insist on going home. He had a few video games waiting for him. The other part of him wanted to stay. Talk with Rick more.

"Ready to go?" Rick asked, a tinge of disappointment colouring his voice.

Carl picked up on it. "Yeah. We can go, but we don't have to go home...we can walk or something. Drive around."

Rick nodded.

Carl felt his face get warm again when he saw that Rick approved. Carl wasn't stupid. He didn't have much luck with the ladies...or the boys...but he knew there was only one reason why grown men hung around with teenagers. It wasn't because they didn't have anything better to do. Well, maybe that was it. After all, Rick didn't half a wedding ring, and he never brought up any hobbies. All Carl really knew about him was that he shot guns and had a daughter. Also, that he was kind of nice.

 

Carl climbed into the passenger seat of Rick's car eagerly. The car was all blacked out, just the way he wanted when he got a car. The leather seats were the perfect temperature, and Carl smiled at the strawberry air freshener hanging from the rearview. He was comfortable.

It was a balmy June evening, and the breeze coming through the windows was superb.

Rick kept his hand curled over the shifter.

"You drive stick?" Carl pointed out the obvious after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah," Rick glanced at the boy. "You drive yet?"

"No, never," Carl said. "I turn 15 in two weeks."

"Do you want to learn how to drive stick?" Rick wondered.

"Maybe," Carl smiled. "I don't know if I could do it."

Rick laughed. "Everyone sucks in the beginning. You have to earn your gears."

Carl rolled his eyes.

"Here, when I tell you, grab the shifter and move it into the groove."

Carl's stomach flipped. "I don't know..."

"No, trust me," Rick said, "Watch this shift." Rick sped up a bit so he could shift up. He popped it into fifth with ease.

"Now put your hand over mine," Rick suggested. "I'm going to shift down now."

Carl put his hand over Rick's, embarrassed that it was probably clammy and gross.

"Ah," Carl giggled. "That's fun."

"You try," Rick encouraged. "I'll slow down to three. Just push it up."

Carl laughed excitedly when he did it to correspond with Rick pressing the clutch.

"Good," Rick grinned.

 

Carl felt nervous again when Rick unknowingly drove past the road that led to his subdivision. They drove down a few back roads, eventually turning back toward the Boston Pizza.

Carl texted his dad around 8:30 PM. He let him know that he was still with Judith. They were having a good time. Her dad was going to pick them up and drop off Carl at the end of the night. That was easy.

Rick never asked where Carl lived, and Carl didn't volunteer. He wasn't ready to end the night quite yet.

 

"So," Rick said, looking over at Carl. The boy was fidgeting.

"So?" Carl repeated.

"So what else is there to know about you, Carl?"

Rick was pulling into a gravel parking lot. Carl knew this place was more than deserted. It was the perfect speed trap, and people knew it, so they didn't drive down that road. His dad had shown him. He wondered what Rick was thinking. Well, Carl knew what he was thinking, but he was eager to see how the man went about it.

Carl felt a surge of confidence. He shifted in his seat. "You're wondering if I like guys?"

Rick didn't bother looking affronted or surprised. "That's one way of putting it."

Carl got out of the car, his stomach doing little flips. He loved this. He loved it when Rick followed him.

The boy wasn't sure how to go about this whole thing...he'd only ever seen these situations played out in porn. It was nerve racking, but also empowering to know that Rick had had this on his mind the entire night. Rick wanted him. Carl could work with that.

Carl leaned up against the passenger door, waiting for Rick to come around to him.

The man didn't hesitate before he went for Carl's neck. He pushed his hips against the boy's, pressing him right into the car.

Carl let himself be manhandled, enjoying it when he felt his dick swell. Rick put his hands under Carl's shirt, and then he put his hands on Carl's ass, and then he put his hands over Carl's dick. Rick touched Carl everywhere he could.

Carl didn't really kiss back much; he just let Rick have his way. He could feel how big Rick was through the man's jeans. Carl ran his fingers through Rick's hair, and then he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, digging his fingers into the man's back.

Rick sucked at Carl's neck almost painfully. More than happy that the boy was allowing it. All this time Carl had played it so cool, but Rick knew he wasn't delusional. He could feel a vibe between him and the boy. He just knew somehow. When the boy giggled and blushed and changed his mind about going home...Rick decided to really go for it.

Carl didn't mean to let a moan escape when Rick rubbed him through his pants. He never knew he was submissive. He was just letting Rick everywhere. He didn't need to think with Rick making all the decisions.

The man kept going, moving his hand over Carl's erection just to make the boy fall apart even more. Rick kept kissing him all the while. Carl was so deft when he moved his hands to Rick's belt buckle that the man barely noticed it.

"You wanna suck it?" Rick asked, his low voice hopeful and seductive.

"Mmhmm," Carl nodded, moving forward to kiss Rick's neck the way his had been kissed. He bit the man's skin a little too hard, but Rick didn't complain. He loved an eager partner.

 

Rick reached beside Carl's hips to open the car door.

"Sit down on the edge of the seat, legs out," Rick suggested. He unzipped his pants while Carl settled in.

Rick stood in between Carl's legs where he sat on the car seat. He rested his hands on the car's frame while Carl leaned forward from inside the car.

He pulled his briefs down under his dick, moving forward as far as he could so Carl wouldn't have to bend.

Carl had never sucked a dick before, so he just leaned forward hesitantly to lick the tip.

Rick grinned, "It's okay, just do your best."

Carl blushed. He wrapped his hand around the shaft like he knew he was supposed to. He put the head in his mouth, making sure he didn't swallow his spit so that it wasn't so dry.

"Yeah, good," Rick praised.

Carl remembered the only thing he ever really heard about blowjobs. No teeth. He hoped Rick appreciated it.

"See how much you can take," Rick suggested quietly. He thrust forward slowly into Carl's slack mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of Carl's throat and he stopped, waiting for the boy to gag.

Carl reached around to grab Rick's hips, bringing them forward. The man bottomed out. Carl swallowed reflexively, his throat closing around Rick's cock.

"Holy fuck," Rick groaned. He reached into the car, grasping the back of Carl's head and bringing it forward. He backed up to let the boy breathe, and then he moved forward again. Carl got used to the motion after a few teases. Rick wanted to fuck Carl's face more than he wanted to be alive.

"Just stay still," Rick breathed, smoothing Carl's hair back from his forehead.

Carl did as told, letting Rick thrust in and out of his mouth. The man was gentle and forceful at the same time.

The hottest part for Carl was when Rick pulled his cock out, running the tip of it along the seam of Carl's lips.

Rick did that for a few seconds before putting it back in.

"Can I come in your mouth?" Rick asked. He was unbelievably close. Carl didn't do much, but he was so responsive at the same time? He just let Rick play with him like a doll. Rick prayed to whatever God that this wasn't the last time he had Carl like this. The boy was a fucking dream. He'd been so sassy in the restaurant, but it seemed that when he was in his element, he could really let loose. 

"Mmmm," Carl nodded.

Rick nodded. Thank fuck. He slid back in slowly,

"Suck hard. Hollow your cheeks," Rick guided.

Carl tried, wrapping his lips tightly around the man's dick and sucking hard. He moved his mouth back and forth a few times. It was a bit tricky, but he was getting the hang of it.

The boy almost jumped back when a sudden warmth filled his mouth.

Rick groaned, letting his cock rest on Carl's tongue for a while longer. He grinned easily when he saw Carl swallow. The boy wasn't disgusted, but he wasn't overly pleased. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rick liked Carl even more when he saw how hard the kid was. Anyone who got that hard from sucking dick was going to be good at it, Rick noted. Carl loved this.

 

"Stand up," Rick said after he'd put his own business away.

Carl stood up, palming his dick through his jeans.

Rick leaned against the car, back against the body. He had Carl stand in front of him, facing away.

He reached in front of Carl without being able to see what was doing. He unzipped the boy's pants, shoving them down just enough. He wrapped his left arm around Carl's torso to hold him up, and he wrapped his right hand around the boy's dick.

Rick jerked the kid off quickly, sliding his left hand up to play with the boy's nipple.

It wasn't difficult to get Carl off.

"Fuck, Rick," Carl breathed, pushing back against Rick desperately. He watched Rick stroke his dick expertly, twisting and rubbing in all of the right places. He was fascinated when he watched his come land on the ground. It covered a few stones. Carl wasn't even sure what was happening. His orgasm had come out of nowhere. It was as if he ejaculated before his brain even had time to catch up with the feeling that came with it.

"Oh my God," Carl whined, bucking back against Rick, forcing them both against the car.

"Shhh, I got you," Rick said, biting at Carl's neck from behind.

 

Carl didn't say anything when Rick pulled up to his house. He wasn't sure where they would go from here.

"So?" Rick said.

"So?" Carl smiled.

"Same time next week?" Rick asked, handing his business card to Carl.

"Perhaps," Carl winked.

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
